


Fanboy

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wade is a monstrous Spidey fanboy and when Peter is visiting him to study, Wade opens the door in Spidey sweat pants. Fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Фанат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232446) by [Apolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline)



Peter told May he was going to a friend to study. Which was only half a lie, seeing how Wade totally was a friend – there was a “friend” in “boyfriend”  _for a reason_. And he really was going to study! He knew there would be distractions, because Wade was just as needy as obnoxious, but they haven’t seen each other for almost a week now. Plus, Wade promised pizza while May offered meatballs.

That’s how he found himself at Wade’s doorstep on ten A.M. on a Saturday, knocking persistently until the door finally opened.

“Wah, what are you doing here, Petey?” asked Wade sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Peter sighed in exasperation. “You told me to come over to study. You promised pizza.”

Wade made a noncommittal, distracted noise and scratched his stomach lazily as he opened the door wider to let Peter in. Peter was about to start whining about Wade being completely unable to remember one simple thing that didn’t involve tacos or Bea Arthur, when he noticed Wade’s pj’s.

“What are you wearing?” he choked out, barely containing laughter.

Wade blinked slowly, still sleepy, and looked down on his very Spider-Man themed sweatpants. He blushed slightly as the realization dawned on him, that he just greeted Spider-Man while wearing Spider-Man pj’s like some sad lonely fanboy. Peter couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Aw, Wade, you never  _said!_ ”

Wade grumbled something incoherently, walking over the couch and planting down on it, face-first. Peter sat down on the edge, using his butt to shuffle Wade’s legs and make more room for himself, and rubbed his boyfriend’s back comfortingly.

“What about that time I asked you for an autograph and tried to blow you up?” mumbled Wade into the cushions.

“What? I don’t remember that!”

“No? The yo-momma-jokes contest? Not ringing any bells?”

Peter shook his head, amused. “Did you even sleep last night?”

Wade whined, blindly grasping for Peter and finally managing to pull him down to snuggle against his back. Peter sighed but complied; it was still early.

“Maybe it was a dream,” continued Wade sleepily. “Or another universe…”

Peter chuckled and poked Wade’s side teasingly. “Oh, so you’re a Spidey fanboy in  _all_ universes?”

He never actually questioned Wade’s anecdotes about parallel realities – he’s had his fair share of multi-dimensional travels – but he did question everything after the words “in a different universe” ; even if only for the sake of a relaxing banter.

“I’m not in any of those, web-head,” said Wade, poking Peter back. “They were on sale. And it’s hard to find clothes that bring out that fine ass, you know. Beggars can’t be choosers.”

Peter rolled his eyes before he started wriggling and squirming until he was facing Wade. His eyelids were closed, which only brought up the bags under eyes. Peter scrunched up his nose when he felt Wade’s bad breath fan over his face and lowered himself a bit to avoid it. He probably came home at dawn didn’t brush his teeth before falling asleep – in general, Wade needed very few reasons to act like an unhygienic slob. Peter less heard than felt a light snore re-vibrating in Wade’s throat and he shook his arm.

“No, don’t fall asleep, tell me more about your crush on Spider-Man!”

Wade whined and groaned at the same time and Peter had to hide his face in his shoulder not to laugh. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that freaking Wade My Muscles Have Muscles Wilson did absolutely adorkable things that made Peter feel giddy and lightheaded and positively love-struck.

“Meh, he’s not Thor, but he’ll do,” mumbled Wade, rubbing his chin on Peter’s head.

“Oh yeah?” teased Peter. “Did you want to buy  _Thor_  a Thor-cave?”

“Oh, sure, you remember  _that_  one…”

Peter snorted and wrapped his arms tighter around Wade’s torso. “You wanna sleep?”

“I wanna have acrobatic sex after not seeing you for a week but I’m only human…”

“You can sleep,” whispered Peter. “That way I might actually get some studying done. That is, of course, if you intend on letting me go?”

Wade shook his head childishly and tightened his hold on Peter’s body. “Nooo. I need to tell all the boys in the playground I got to cuddle  _the real Spider-Man…”_

Peter couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Is that why you never shower? You fanboy…”

“Yeah, you got me. Bendy  _and_  smart, I feel so lucky…”

“Because you’re dating Spidey?” asked Peter jokingly.

“Because I’m dating Peter Par-”

The rest of the sentence was drowned in a loud snore and Wade finally drifted off completely. Peter carefully shuffled his body into a more comfortable position, figuring one short nap couldn’t hurt anyone. Wade smelled awful but it was familiar and comforting for some really weird reason Peter preferred not to explore. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

“Wish you were this romantic when you’re awake…”


End file.
